User blog:Goopking/Minion Warfare 2: W*A*R*P
Minion Warfare 2: Warmageddon is a hypothetical, online, third-person shooter that would be developed and published by Toshiko Games. It would be the sequel to Minion Warfare, Toshiko's first team shooter. The game would feature entirely new Minion classes and a new enemy team, Team Mutent. Plot When the diaboligcal and insane Dr. Oktor Von Derwiff attacks the Gooptar Kingdom and successfully takes over the kingdom, Goop and friends can only turn to one crackpot team for help: King Grex and his Minion Army. Grex must put together a new ragtag band of Minions, along with the old crew. Gameplay MInion Warfare 2: Warmageddon possesses gameplay almost identical to the original. Each team possesses three new classes, each with a primary weapon, secondary attack, and two special abilities. Class variants have been forgone in favor of alternate primary weapon loadouts. The three new classes are Stealth, Stormer, and Technician. The Stealth classes are designed to sneak into the enemy base and take out enemies one by one. The Stormer classes are offensive classes designed to rush straight into combat without any regard for personal safety and decimate the competition. Finally, the Technician classes are capable of turning from small and agile character to powerhouses at the push of a button. The game will also introduce a new type of Taunt called Group Taunts. These taunts are universal and can be used by all character classes. Some of them even involve some kind of interaction between two or more characters. A new gameplay mechanic will be announced soon. List of Characters Team Minion Team Mutent List of Maps Basic Maps *'Arabian Fights:' An Arabian-style desert marketplace *'Chateau de Derwiff:' Derwiff's castle that debuted in Goop and Grex *'Frostyflake Lake:' A frozen-lake in the middle of a winter wonderland *'Grimes Square:' A city made entirely out of garbage and junk *'Skullyard:' A dinosaur-themed prehistoric map with tar pits and lava mines *'Wartorn Fields:' A once-peaceful field that has been turned into a WWII-esque warzone Super Bash Brothers Maps *'Big Pig Bayou:' A spooky swamp containing a voodoo shrine and a shanty village *'Clocktown:' A coastal city filled with tall belltowers and windmills *'DerWorx Factory:' A factory where Dr. Derwiff creates his machines and Mutents *'Tower of Sp00kiness:' A haunted mass of floating islands in a void-like dimension List of Game Modes *Smack Ops II *Minions and Mutents *Super Bash Brothers *Operation: Shutdown *Hitman *Capture the Opal *Boondoggle Mode List of Group Taunts (*) = Other players may join in and create unique interactions. *'Bro Five!:' Causes the character to prepare themselves for a high-five. A second player activating the same taunt nearby completes it. (*) *'Conga Line:' Causes the character to start dancing forward slowly. *'Hot Smoes:' Causes the character to sit down at a fire and begin roasting marshmallows.(*) *'Swaggerin':' Causes the character to begin smoothly walking forward slowly in a cool way. *'Zombie Shuffle:' Causes the character to begin performing Michael Jackson's classic Thriller dance. Category:Blog posts